BEYOND 115
by Chalanas Andrew
Summary: Lo que sucedió en la historia de amor entre Albert y Candy, más allá del episodio 115 del anime; escrito por varias autoras. Colección de pequeños one-shots. Fic 100000% Andrew.


**_DISCLAIMER:_ Los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a sus autores y editores. Nosotras nos divertimos creando historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

Hola, queridos lectores!

Algunas de las brujas del Aquelarre (sí, las responsables del Ñero y los Andrade), hemos creado en homenaje al cumpleaños de Albert, un songfic conjunto llamado **_Beyond 115. _**Se trata de una colección de songfics "serios", haciendo alusión a lo que nos gustaría ver tras el final del anime, que precisamente acaba en el episodio 115.

Iniciamos hoy con el primer capítulo, creado por Lady Lyuva Sol.

Que lo disfruten!

,-,-

* * *

><p>,-,-<p>

**DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST (*El diablo toma la retaguardia / Que gane el mejor)**

,-,-,

En conjunto con las brujas, y con el proyecto de los songfics, otra de Andrew Lloyd Weber. De la secuela de El Fantasma de la Opera, El Amor nunca muere (Love never dies), esta canción es mi preferida: el enfrentamiento entre Raoul y Erik, por el amor de Christine.

De acuerdo a lo que quedamos, este será un enfrentamiento entre William Albert Andley y Neal Leagan, el día que se pretende anunciar el compromiso de este último con Candy. La escena se desarrolla en la biblioteca, donde Neal se ha refugiado para beber una copa antes de asistir y empieza con una discusión entre Neal y Eliza.

De igual manera, el carácter de los personajes variará un poquito; sobre todo el de Neal, aunque espero no salirme de la esencia de los mismos.

**Raoul: ¡Miss Giry! No le tengo miedo, le he vencido antes… Y si alguna vez tiene el coraje de reunirse conmigo cara a cara, hombre a hombre-...**

_Miss Giry! I'm not afraid of him. __I've bested him, before and if he ever had the courage to meet me face to face, man to man…_

-¡Es que no puedo creer que te atrevas a llegar tan lejos! –Eliza estaba roja de furia.

-¡Vamos hermanita! –Neal tomó de un trago el brandy-. ¡Tú sabes lo que siento por Candy! La amo.

-¡Párale a tu cantaleta, Neal! –Eliza se dirigió a zancadas a la puerta de la biblioteca-. Solamente te advierto: no me pongas frente a frente con esa hospiciana, porque tú y ella se van a arrepentir.

Neal oyó el golpetazo de la puerta y se dio la vuelta, para volver al bar que ocupaba parte de la lujosa biblioteca y se sirvió otro brandy. Escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y volvió los ojos, pensando que sería su hermana la que volvía, para seguir discutiendo.

**Raoul: No, no es posible.**

_No, no, it can't be._

**Fantasma: No me tienes miedo, ¿dices?**

_Not afraid of me you day?_

**Raoul: ¡Atrás o te mato, lo juro!**

_Stay back or i'll kill you, I promise you!_

Neal abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás pensó ver ante él a quien vio: Albert el vagabundo con el cual Candy había vivido más de un año en un departamento sencillo de los bajos suburbios de Chicago, se mostraba ante él. Rubio, con el cabello cuidadosamente brillante y peinado. Los azules ojos llenos de una seguridad y una serenidad tal, que apabullaban. El muchacho de ojos color avellana trató de recomponerse y mostrar su lado valiente. Pero cuando el hombre rubio se acercó a él, no pudo evitar recular.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

**Fantasma: Por supuesto, como ya has dicho… me has vencido antes, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, vizconde. Y estábamos jugando un juego diferente...**

**Mírate, en lo profundo de la deuda.**

**Hediondo borracho, lastimoso.**

**¿Hacemos una apuesta conjunta?**

**El diablo toma la retaguardia.**

_Of course. As you say, you've beaten me before, lat that was a long time ago, Vicomte. And we were playing a different game…_

_Look at you, deep in debt._

_Stinking drunk, pitiful._

_Shall met two made a bet?_

_Devil take the hindmost._

**Raoul: Mírate, sucio como el pecado,**

**Repulsivo, horrible.**

**Llama al juego, estoy de acuerdo.**

**El diablo toma la retaguardia.**

_Look at you, foul as sin,_

_Hideous, horrible._

_Call the stakes, deal me in._

_Devil take the hindmost._

-¿Qué crees que hago? –replicó Albert, con aparente calma y alejándose de la puerta de entrada, la cual había cerrado con cuidado-. Me encargo de que no lleves a cabo tus rastreras intenciones.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? Tú, un don nadie, piensas que podrás evitar mis planes. Tiene gracia.

Neal tomó valor de su trago, bebiéndolo de un solo golpe, como había hecho cuando discutió con su hermana. Miró despectivo a Albert, quien vestía un smoking, que resaltaba sus aristocráticas facciones. Era todo un hombre, a diferencia de Neal, quien no rebasaba la veintena.

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. ¿Crees que porque pudiste colarte a una fiesta de la crema y nata de la sociedad podrás interponerte ante mis deseos? Estás muy equivocado. Ella será mi esposa, aunque a ti te pese.

**Fantasma: Nuestra Christine elegirá esta noche.**

_Our Christine shall choose tonight._

**Raoul: Deja que elija.**

_Let her choose._

**Fantasma: ¿Es ella tuya o mía?**

_Is she yours or mine?_

**Raoul: Dibuja la línea.**

_Draw the line._

**Fantasma: Si ella canta, esta noche pierdes.**

_If she sings you lose tonight._

**Raoul: No voy a perder.**

_I won't lose._

**Fantasma: Te vas de aquí.**

_You leave from here._

**Raoul: ¡Bien!**

_Fine!_

**Fantasma: Desapareces.**

_Disappear!_

**Raoul: ¡Muy bien! Y si ella no canta, si yo gano...**

_Fine! And if she won't, if I win…_

**Fantasma: Todas tus deudas serán pagadas.**

_All your debts wiped away._

**Raoul: Muy bien, vamos a empezar.**

_Very well, let's begin_

**Ambos: El diablo toma la retaguardia.**

_Devil take the hindmost._

-¿Sabes lo patético que eres? –el tono de Albert sonó sumamente sarcástico y se acercó hasta encarar a su interlocutor-. Escondido tras un apellido importante y tras las faldas de tu madre y de la señora Aloy, a fin de lograr tus bajos deseos…

-¿Quién dice que son bajos? –replicó Neal, sosteniéndole la mirada con furia-. La amo y la deseo junto a mí para toda la vida. Ella acabará por amarme y por olvidarte a ti y a ese maldito actor de quinta categoría, quien ni siquiera tuvo la suficiente fuerza para luchar por ella.

-Ella no te ama –Albert acabó por cerrar el puño derecho sobre la pechera de la camisa del caro traje de Neal-. Y jamás te amará.

-¿Piensas que te ama a ti? –Neal intentó zafarse del agarre de Albert-. ¿Qué tienes que ofrecerle tú, vagabundo? Si yo soy patético, tú eres un desgraciado que la quiere arrastrar a una vida de inmundicia.

-No la podrás convencer –le replicó Albert.

-Eso ya lo veremos –Neal pudo soltarse al fin y puso unos pasos de distancia entre Albert y él.

**(Simultáneamente)**

**Raoul: Crees que tienes todas las posibilidades de ganar.**

**Crees que tienes el control,**

**crees que has trucado los dados.**

**Bueno, yo con mucho gusto, voy a jugar.**

**Voy a apostar en contra de la casa.**

**Incluso… doblaré la apuesta.**

_You think you have the odds,_

_You think you're in control._

_You think you fixed the dice_

_Well, I will gladly roll,_

_I'll bet against the house_

_I'll even double down._

**Fantasma: Nuestro juego, ha sido cambiado,**

**cada jugada, arriesgándola.**

**Todas las reglas reordenadas.**

**El destino lo ha diseñado.**

_Our old game it's been changed,_

_Every throw, risking her_

_All the rules rearranged_

_Fate has redesigned those._

-Yo estuve cerca de ella estos meses que tú la abandonaste –informó Neal.

-Si llamas apoyo al acoso a la que la sometiste… -Albert sonrió con total sorna ante las palabras de Neal-. Siempre mentiroso, siempre deformando la realidad, para que se acomode a lo que tú buscas.

-¿Y tú, Albert? –atacó Neal-. ¿Crees que estuvo tranquila cuando desapareciste de su vida? Retrocediste mucho en su ánimo. Llámalo como quieras, pero sé por lo que pasó cuando te largaste sin ninguna palabra de despedida y la dejaste indefensa –Neal sonrió perverso-. Aunque te pese, la dejaste para que yo pudiera "acosarla" –con los dedos dibujó los paréntesis-. Pero algo gané, Albert, en todo esto.

-¿Qué ganaste? ¿Su desprecio? –Albert le miró con los ojos azules oscurecidos por la ira, pero se controló lo mejor que pudo ante las palabras del muchacho.

**Raoul: La fortuna está de mi lado.**

**La gané hace mucho tiempo, la gané a partir de entonces. **

**Te venceré aún ahora, la voy a ganar de nuevo.**

_Fortune's on my side._

_I won her long ago, I her from you then_

_I beat you even now, I'll win her back again._

**Fantasma: Corta la baraja, vamos a jugar.**

**Mueve tu muerte otra vez.**

_Cut de deck, let us play_

_Roll your die once again._

**Raoul: Y cuando el juego esté hecho…**

_And when the game is done._

**Fantasma: Uno u otro…**

_In the end. Either way…_

**Ambos: El diablo toma la retaguardia.**

**Ahora Christine elegirá al fin.**

**¿Es ella tuya o mía?**

_The devil take the hindmost._

_Now Christine shall choose at last._

_Is sehe yours or mine?_

-Es ella quien elegirá y acabará por aceptarme a su lado, te lo aseguro –continuó Neal.

Albert como lince, se situó frente a él de nuevo en un rápido movimiento. Era más alto que el muchacho castaño, pero este no se echó para atrás. Lleno de ira por verse interpelado por quien consideraba inferior a él.

-Te aseguro que no será así –el tono de Albert no dejó la gelidez. Pero se entrevió el odio que las palabras de Neal estaban provocando en su ánimo.

**Raoul: Tenemos un hijo, una ligadura segura.**

_We've a son, our bonds secure._

**Fantasma: ¿Estás seguro?**

_Are you sure?_

**Raoul: ¿Qué?**

_What?_

**Fantasma: ¿Estás del todo seguro?**

_Are you so sure?_

**Raoul: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

_What do you mean?_

**Fantasma: Semejante niño, extraño de ver,**

**Talentoso, musical.**

_Such a child, strange to see,_

_Different, musical._

**Raoul: ¿Eh?**

_Huh?_

**Fantasma: ¿Él es más tú o yo?**

**¿De cuál de nosotros más encontramos?**

_Is he more you or me?_

_Which one do you find most?_

**Raoul: ¡Estás mintiendo!**

_You lie?_

**(Simultáneamente)**

**Fantasma: Reparte las cartas, déjalas caer.**

**Elige tu mano, prueba todo lo mejor.**

**El que gana, lo gana todo.**

_Deal the cards, let them fall._

_Choose your hand, try our best._

_He who wins, wins it all._

**Raoul: Llamo tu farol.**

**El juego está abierto.**

**Y vamos a ver quién ganará.**

**El que lo lleve a cabo lo gana todo.**

_I call your bluff_

_The game is on._

_And we will see who wins out_

_Once and for all._

**Ambos: El diablo toma la retaguardia.**

_Devil take the hindmost._

-¿Crees que porque le mintieron a Candy haciéndole creer que el tío abuelo William ordenaba este compromiso ella se someterá? ¿Crees que por que tu madre es la favorita de madame Aloy te saldrás con la tuya?

Albert trataba de mantenerse en sus trece, pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpear al muchacho.

-¿Y crees que me importa los medios por los cuales la ganaré? Me vale un comino si te parezco un patético niño de mamá. Mientras ella se case conmigo, no me importa la manera en que lo consiga, ni lo que los demás piensen de mí.

Neal sintió nuevamente las manos de Albert sobre su pecho, estrujando su camisa y empujándolo hasta topar con el amplio escritorio que ocupaba la parte oriental de la biblioteca, chocaron, haciendo que Neal quedara con la espalda sobre el mueble, mientras Albert se inclinaba hacia él.

-No sólo eres patético –acusó-. También un desgraciado al que me encantaría apalear.

**Fantasma: Reparte las cartas, déjalas caer.**

**Elige tu mano, haz todo lo posible.**

**El que gana, lo gana todo.**

_Deal the cards, let them fall._

_Choose your hand, try your best._

_He who win, wins it all._

**Raoul: Llamo tu farol.**

**El juego está abierto.**

**Y vamos a ver quién ganará.**

**El que lo lleve a cabo lo gana todo.**

_I call your bluff_

_The game i son_

_And we will see who wins out_

_Once and for all._

**Ambos: ¡El diablo toma la retaguardia!**

_Devil take the hindmost!_

-Acéptalo, vagabundo, perdiste ante Candy. Ella acabará enamorada de mí. Es así de simple –Neal también trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque respiraba agitadamente y mantenía sujetas las manos de Albert para evitar la presión sobre su pecho.

-Eso crees tú –una sonrisa y un brillo triunfal llenan la cara de Albert, quien acabó por soltar a Neal.

El muchacho se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, reacomodándosela.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Cuento con el apoyo de la familia, nada podrá impedir que me comprometa y me case con Candy.

-Eso crees tú –repitió Albert, alejándose de Neal y mirándole con aire de superioridad.

Neal sonrió con suma sorna, aunque temblaba ligeramente, más de furia que de miedo.

-¿Acaso la amas, Albert? –repitió-. No contestaste antes. Si es así, debiste quedarte a su lado, no huir a tu libertad de trotamundos. Eso implica el amor, el querer estar con el objeto de tus afectos. Ella misma me ha amenazado con renunciar al apellido para que yo no pueda aspirar a la sucesión de los Andley y le contesté que no me importa que lo haga. La quiero a ella, aunque volviera al hospicio donde se crió, aunque se dedicara toda la vida a atender los establos de Casa Leagan, aunque no pasara de ser la mucama o la enfermera que se gana la vida por sí misma, ella será mía.

Albert le miró con la cara esculpida en mármol. Ni un músculo se movió mientras buscaba las palabras que pusieran en su lugar a semejante tipejo.

**Fantasma: Ella se marcha, os vais juntos,**

**los bolsillos llenos, las deudas pagadas.**

**Ella canta… te vas solo.**

**El diablo toma la retaguardia.**

_She walks, you leave together_

_Pockets full, debts paid._

_She sings... you leave alone._

_Devil take the hindmost._

-Solamente te advierto algo: no podrás salirte con la tuya, yo me encargaré de impedirlo y tendrás que largarte de su vida para siempre, Neal Leagan –la voz sonó helada.

-Adelante, vagabundo, haz lo que creas que puedes contra de mí –retó Neal-. No lo lograrás. Nada ni nadie, impedirá que Candy y yo nos casemos… y cuando esto suceda… ella acabará por amarme.

-No pasas de faroles, Neal Leagan –acusó Albert.

-Ya lo veremos, vagabundo –Neal le miró con superioridad-. Ni siquiera haré que te echen, serás mi invitado de honor en la fiesta de esponsales entre Candy White y yo –le sonrió con odio-. Quédate y brindaremos por mi próxima felicidad.

-Acepto, Neal. Pero de no salir tus planes como piensas, tendrás que irte incluso de la ciudad, te lo juro. Ahora, si me permites. Me retiro.

Albert se acercó a la puerta y salió con paso firme, sin apresurarse y sin agregar nada más.

,-,-,

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_,-,-,_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias de antemano por sus reviews y su preferencia.<em>**


End file.
